Harry Potter and the Last Battle
by TARDISwhore
Summary: Hogwarts and Halliwells series. An Elder tells James and Lily that it is time for Harry, Hermione, Ron, Sirius and Remus to fight Voldemort. And who will win? And will they meet up with their old ‘friend’? Major AU. Harry Potter Charmed Xover. COMPLETE!
1. Time To Face Destiny

Series – **Hogwarts and Halliwells **

Title – **Harry Potter and the Last ****Battle**

**Summary:** 2nd in my Hogwarts and Halliwells series. An elder tells James and Lily that it is time for Harry, Hermione, Ron, Sirius and Remus to fight Voldemort. But who will win? And will they meet up with their old 'friend'? Major AU.

**Disclaimer:** I did not own Harry Potter or Charmed yesterday, I do not own them today and I will not own them tomorrow. But I can always hope about the day after that, can't I?

**Other Information:** Starts on the day before Harry's 17th birthday. Sirius and Dumbledore are alive. Harry was born in 1989 so I am writing for the current year (2006) and 16 is the cut off age for underage magic and apparition. Oh and the horcruxes never existed, ok?

This is the second in my Hogwarts and Halliwells series, so here is a little recap of the previous instalment(s):

_**My Parents, the Whitelighters:**_Harry has a dream of the Charmed Ones and asks them for help in summoning his parents. It fails but Leo comes down from 'Elderland' with Lily and James, who are now Whitelighters (James is Remus and Sirius' and Lily is Harry, Hermione and Ron's.). They return to Grimmauld Place to tell Sirius and Remus. After the reunion, James goes to the ministry to tell them that he is alive and that Sirius is innocent. It is announced in the Daily Prophet and Lily, James, Harry, Sirius and Remus move to Godric's Hollow (the real one, not the one that was blown up, which was a safe house with the same name).

Now, ON WITH THE STORY!

**

* * *

**

**Welcome to the exciting world of Harry Potter and the Last Battle. I hope that you all enjoy it. And I have one request for a beta to my chapters, I just feel that it may help me with my writing.

* * *

_Review Replies (For chapter 14 of My Parents, The Whitelighters) Just one? I'm slightly disapointed..._ **

Lycan Lamia - Well, I guess you could mistake the two, they both begin with an H. Glad you enjoyed the last chapter and story. Hope you like this one!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Time To Face Destiny

* * *

**

_On Top of the Golden Gate Bridge…_

"Where do you think he is, James?" Lily Potter asked her husband. They were awaiting an Elder to come meet them on top of the Golden Gate Bridge. It was the place that Elders came down to meet Whitelighters most often. Either there or magic school. **(A/N: Btw, that would be Charmed magic school, not Hogwarts but I guess the smart people got that but I'm just writing this anyway.)**

"I don't know. Usually they're here already. I don't know why he has to be different." James said. "It had better not be important; we have to prepare Harry's party for tomorrow."

"Yes, I can't believe he's coming of age already. James, have you invited everyone? The Weasley's, the Lovegood's, the Granger's?" Lily asked.

"Yes, dear." James smiled as he thought Lily was always worrying like this. "And the Longbottoms too."

A male figure orbed in front of them. "Sorry to keep you waiting like this."

"That's fine. Now what did you call us for?" James asked.

"It is time for Harry to face his destiny. All of you must help him defeat Voldemort." Was all he said before orbing away.

James and Lily looked at each other for a few moments. "What did he mean, all of us?" James asked.

Lily sighed. "Use your logic, love. I think he means us, Remus, Sirius, Ron and Hermione have to help Harry defeat Voldemort."

"Are you kidding me? Merlin, just what we need another opportunity for him to kill us." James said.

"James Harold Potter, we are helping our son defeat Voldemort. Anyway, unless he knows that we are Whitelighters then he won't be able to kill us." Lily kissed him. "Now come on, we need to get Harry's party sorted."

James held her in his arms but she orbed away without him. "Women." He muttered as he too orbed away.

* * *

_At Godric's Hollow…_

Harry had been flying for about an hour. He was practicing catching the snitch which each time he caught, Hermione would release it again. Ginny and Ron were practicing chaser and keeper techniques in that order. As Harry caught the snitch for about the 16th time, he saw his mother orb in, with his father about 2 seconds behind. He waved to them and they waved back. James orbed out and back in with a broomstick. He mounted and joined Harry in the sky.

"You alright up here Harry?" James asked, balancing out his new Firebolt 2005.

"Yeah dad. I'm just practicing seeking." He showed him the struggling winged golden ball in his hand.

"Well, how about I have a seeker showdown with you then, what do you say?" James asked.

"What's a seeker showdown?" Harry asked confused.

"I haven't told you about seeker showdowns yet? Merlin, you are missing out. They are so much fun. It's basically a race to get the snitch, like in a normal match, but whoever loses has to do a forfeit which the winner chooses. What d'ya think?"

Harry grinned widely. "I'd better get thinking of some forfeits for you then dad. Hermione can release it with a 10 second head start." James nodded and Harry flew over to Ron and Ginny, who then flew down to where Hermione was talking to James, who had flown down to tell her about it. James looked to find Lily but couldn't see her and when she orbed back with Remus and Sirius and their brooms, it was apparent that she knew what was going on.

"Oi, Prongs, why didn't you challenge one of us?" Sirius yelled up trying to look hurt. James signalled for them to come over. The other two Marauders flew over while Lily orbed.

"Lazy. You could have walked." Sirius said to her.

"Shut it Sirius, or do I have to turn you into a little poodle to shut you up."

"You wouldn't dare." He tried Lily, but within seconds a small black poodle stood where Sirius did. Everyone burst into laughter. It growled and barked at her.

"Suits you Padfoot. Or should we call you fluffy now?" James asked only to get his ankles attacked. "You know what he needs?" He got his wand out and conjured a ribbon on Sirius' head. "Perfect."

"I know something that is even more perfect." Remus conjured a camera and quickly took a picture. "Ok, turn him back now. He's getting way too frustrated and that will really damage his fur." They all burst into laughter again. Sirius bit Remus' ankles. "Ow, you little bugger."

Lily waved her wand and a very frustrated and angry Sirius Black was standing glaring at Lily, James and Remus. Everyone took one look at him and burst into laughter again.

"What the hell is so funny now?" He asked through gritted teeth. Remus took another photo of him then conjured a mirror. As Sirius looked in it, he saw that the ribbon was still wrapped around his head. He ripped it out and threw it on the floor. He glared at all of them before apparating away.

"You think he's annoyed?" asked Harry rhetorically.

"Yeah, I better go find him." James said and orbed away.

* * *

**Well, the first chapter done. What did you think? And who likes fluffy the poodle? Wonder what's up with Sirius, I guess you better bombard me with reviews or I won't tell you, lol. And if anyone would like to be my beta, please say so. I'll choose from everyone who asks, ok?**


	2. Remembering Selene

**Well, time to find out what's up with Sirius. And Happy Birthday to Harry Potter, welllast Monday at least! Lol, I've just spent a week with three crazy room mates and a bunch of other crazy people so I'm just slightly crazier than usual, it should fade by the end ofnext week though (hopefully), lol!**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like a multi-millionairess called J. K. Rowling? No, otherwise why am I writing this story? I'd be writing book 7.

* * *

**

_Review Replies (My Parents The Whitelighters, Chapter 14)_

LordoftheRingsandHarryPotterGirl - well 'my parents' may have finished, but you have this story now! lol!

lovly elley - thank you!

Lord Leon Towansoki - Well, here is the sequel!

Delilah Evans - They've moved in, if you remember my author note in chapter 1 of 'my parents' it saws that Harry doesn't live with the Dursleys, Remus got custody (not explaining how though) and i don't want to bring the dursleys in cos they will make my story dirty! lol!

darkcelestial20 - hope you like it!

Nosilla - coolness indeed!

DrusillaBraun - i also somenly swear i am up to no good! never have been in my whole life, lol!

_Review Replies (Last Chapter)_

Mrs.Scott323 - You'll find out what is up with Sirius in this chapter, enjoy!

Lycan Lamia - Hope you got my email! I'll send them daily or when ever I can to be read through. Thanks for the great review! And I was going to ask you anyway, even if you didn't ask, lol!

LordoftheRingsandHarryPotterGirl - thanks for the review, i intend to keep the good work up, lol!

lovly elley - thanks!

darkcelestial20 - i know, i love the image of sirius as a poodle with a bow! i was cracking up writing it!

DrusillaBraun - sirius doesn't need bad stuff, but a little joke between friends is ok. hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Remembering Selene

* * *

**

_At the Shrieking Shack…_

James orbed in and looked around his surroundings. He recognised the place as one of the rooms in the shrieking shack. 'Why would he come here?" He thought to himself. He heard something move upstairs and a quiet curse word. "Padfoot? You here?" He called out as he made his way to the stairs.

"No, of course it's not me. It's the ghost of the shrieking shack, come to hurt you." Sirius said sarcastically as he appeared at the top of the stairs, a frown on his face.

"Come on Sirius. Talk to me, you know we didn't mean anything by what happened. It was a joke."

"I know Prongs. It's just, do I'm just kind of preoccupied. Do you remember what today is?"

James walked up to the top to meet Sirius and spoke as he walked. "The day before Harry's birthd… ohh, I remember. The day you proposed to Selene."

"Nearly 16 years James. 16 years without her in my life. We were going to get married in the winter. New Years Eve just before midnight, so we could have our first kiss as the New Year began. Do you have any idea how muchit hurts still?" He sat on the top step. James sat beside him.

"Well, now that your innocent, maybe she'll get in contact." James put his hand on his friend's shoulder.

Sirius knocked it off angrily. "No she hasn't yet has she? Nearly 3 weeks since I was announced innocent and not a word. Not one single bloody word."

"Maybe she needed to get used to it, you know, the man she thought was a murderer is innocent. It's a big shock for everyone."

"So what then James. I just wait by the fire or for theowls in the morningto see whether she gets in touch with me? That's what I've been doing for 3 weeks. I don't think I can take it anymore if she stays away." Sirius stood up angrily, walked into one of the other rooms and slammed the door shut. James sighed and walked to the door. He tried to open it, but Sirius had used the key to lock it. And the strongest locking charm he knew.

"Sirius, open the door please." James called to him.

"Make me." Washis reply. "And don't even try apparating, I blocked it."

"I'm coming in whether you like it or not, mate." James said to him firmly.

"Oh yeah, how?"

James orbed into the room and Sirius jumped where he sat on the bed. "That's how."

"Forgot about your little trick." Sirius leaned back on the bed.

"Sirius, mate, she will call you. You were in love for 5 years. She wouldn't have given up on you that easily."

"I guess your right. Say James, do you think, since you can orb, do you think that you could go see her? For me?" Sirius asked hopefully.

"Sirius, I'm not supposed to do that. But I'll see what I can do, up 'there', ok?" James asked, sitting next to his lifelong friend and 'brother'.

"Ok. I just want to see her one more time. Not much to ask is it?"

"Come on Paddy, we both know that you want more than to just see her." James joked.

"Shut up, Jamesikins. And don't call me Paddy."

"Don't call me Jamesikins then." James retorted.

"But you started it."

"Your point being?"

"My point being that... actually I don't know what my point is."

"It's so easy to make you forget stuff Padfoot. Such a simple mind." James grinned and stood up.

"Hey, my mind is not that simple." Sirius replied.

"What ever, you believe that. It got you out of your mood, didn't it? You'd better get back to Godric's Hollow. Everyone was worrying how you were. I'll see what I can do about Selene and don't worry, I'll watch her for a few minutes and see how she is, promise. Ok?" Sirius gave him a nod and James orbed up 'there'. Sirius sighed.

"I just want you back Selene. Why haven't you got in touch yet?" He said to himself before taking the anti-apparating charm off and apparated back to Godric's Hollow, where his godson and company were awaiting for him.

* * *

_Up 'There'…_

James orbed into the room which contained the window to Earth. No one was in there so he walked over and sat in the seat he and Lily used to occupy. He looked into the white cloudiness and said clearly, "Show me Selene Louisa Jarvis." The mist slowly disappeared to show a blonde woman washing up the muggle way. James watched her for a few minutes, to keep his promise to Sirius. He saw her new life as a muggle. But what he saw shocked him. "Bloody hell Selene. When did that happen?" He decided there and then that he would not breathe a word about what he had seen in the window to Sirius, or to anyone for that matter. It was to do with Sirius after all. Not until he thought that Sirius would be ready, or until Selene did come to see him. The latter was less likely as Selene looked to living like a muggle, not even her wand was in view. He cleared the window and orbed back down to Godric's Hollow. Unknown to him, a figure who knew him and Lily when they lived up 'there' all the time was watching him the whole time, face in the shadows...

* * *

_Back At Godric's Hollow…_

Sirius apparated back onto the Quidditch pitch, where he saw everyone talking on the other side. No one had noticed him yet so he put two fingers in his mouth and whistled loudly. Everyone looked around and saw him there with a grin on his face. Harry immediately apparated over to him.

"Where the hell did you go to?" He asked, the rest of the group running over.

"Language, Harry and I just went to a place that was full of old memories. It's just a strange day for me."

"Are you ok now Sirius?" Lily asked when the rest of the group reached them.

"Yeah. It's just…" Sirius was interrupted by James orbing in. "Well?"

"Selene's fine. She's living as a muggle now though."

"Selene? Oh Sirius, I completely forgot." Remus put his hand on his friends shoulder. "Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah, I talked some things over with James."

"Who's Selene?" Harry asked the adults.

"It doesn't matter, Harry. Someone we used to know a long time ago." Lily said.

"Ok." He didn't sound convinced, but he decided to find out a few things later. "So, what was you saying about a seeker showdown?" The three Marauders grew huge grins.

"Let me tell you all about them." And so James, with the help of Sirius and Remus, explained seeker showdowns to the younger generation hoping to pass on their wisdom onto them, who would then pass it onto their children, who would then… well, you get the picture.

* * *

**Chapter 2 complete. Woo! Who's Selene though, hmm give me some ideas of who you think it is! And I think that your going to like chapter 3, but you can't read it unless you review, evil aren't I? Lol! And I have a beta! Lycan Lamia! Yayness, I have a beta!**


	3. Kinetic Charmed Ones?

**Time to visit Elderland! Yay, who else thinks that Elders are stuffy? Looks for virtual hands being held up.**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter or Charmed, butI can wish! And dream of Chris, Wyatt, Harry, Ron, Leo, Remus, James and of course my fave Sirius!

* * *

_Review Replies_ **

ellz ellz - they may do, but i'm not saying a word.

DrusillaBraun - i'm continuing, don't fear! hope you like this chapter! and about the mystery guy, who said it was a guy at all...?

darkcelestial20 - i'll say this about the mystery person, they are a friend from up there, no harm intended towards him.

LordoftheRingsandHarryPotterGirl -thanks, i will be doing a lot more! lol!

Lycan Lamia - thanks! expect number 4 today or tomorrow for you to check.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Kinetic Charmed Ones?

* * *

**

_Up 'There'…_

"And you are sure that this news is correct?" An Elder by the name of Jessie asked.

"Yes. There is another set of Charmed Ones. There are four of them and they are to be known as the Kinetic Charmed Ones, or Kinetics." A hooded Elder said.

"We should inform the original Charmed Ones of this discovery." Another Elder named Zola said.

"No! What I mean to say is that it will not trouble them. These new Charmed Ones reside in England."

"But there are not many real Wiccan covens left in England. Where about do they reside?"

"They are not of Wiccan heritage. They are from Wizard heritage." The Hooded Elder replied calmly.

"What? But how can this be?" Jessie demanded. "Wizarding families do not have any power other than that controlled through a wand." **(A/N: Not really true, but it is for this story. Ok?)**

"When Melinda Warren was burned at the stake, she fore told of two fours, the most powerful groups there ever was. As she did this, her magic was released into four different families. The larger of these was released into her own daughter, Prudence. That of course resulted in the current Charmed Ones. The other three, however, went into two wizarding families and one mortal family resulting in these Kinetic Charmed Ones. They would remain dormant until the four were reunited."

"But that would mean that only three families had the magic inside them." Zola said. "Are there not four Kinetics?"

"Yes, but two of them are brother and sister."

"There is a male Charmed One? But I thought that was impossible?" Jessie asked, amazed.

The hooded Elder smirked under the hood. These Elders are so dense sometimes. "Yes, there is another that is a male. Two males, two females."

"Very well. But how do we know when their powers have been released?" Jessie asked.

"A spell that will call their kinetic powers to them. A spell to be used by an Elder."

"And you wish to be that Elder?" Zola asked, assuming so.

"If you wish for me to be."

"Granted. You will perform the spell and choose a Whitelighter to be sent down to them."

"As you wish. I will leave you to your duties." The hooded Elder bowed and walked away. He walked into the most magical room and picked up the urn he discovered. He held it above his head and said the spell clearly. "Sen Odem Rahc Citen Ikeh Tes A Eler." He threw the urn onto the floor, smashing it and releasing four beams of power which fell into the floor. He smiled to himself.

* * *

_At Godric's Hollow's Quidditch Pitch…_

In the middle of a seeker showdown, Sirius and James were showing off their flying skills. Who ever won this would go against Lily, then Remus, then Harry, then Ginny. Ron and Hermione didn't want to try it, Ron was only a keeper and Hermione wasn't too confident on a broom. They were each cheering for someone, Lily, Harry and Ginny for James and Remus, Ron and Hermione for Sirius. They were all too preoccupied with what was happening on the pitch to see the beams of magic coming from the sky. Just as James' hand grasped the snitch, the beams entered Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny's backs. They all screamed out in pain and collapsed. James and Sirius, who saw this, flew over in a flash.

"What the bloody hell was that?" asked Sirius.

Lily and Remus were checking they were ok. "James, we need to orb them inside." James nodded and dismounted his broom. Sirius followed his lead. Lily held Harry and Remus held Lily's hand and Hermione while they orbed to the house and Sirius grabbed James's hand and Ron and James held Ginny's hand and they too orbed away.

* * *

_In The Living Room Of Godric's Hollow…_

The Whitelighters orbed the unconscious teens onto the couches before moving into the kitchen with Sirius and Remus.

"So what the hell happened? They were fine one second, then screaming in pain the next." James asked. "I didn't see everything that happened."

"I don't even know what happened and I was right beside them. I'll go see if I can heal them. You stay here and work a theory." Lily walked out and into the living room again. She put her hands over Harry first. The glow from her hand glowed onto Harry, but he didn't wake. She tried it on the other three, but nothing worked. She got her wand out and pointed it at Ginny. "_Ennervate_." Ginny's eyes opened slowly, blinking a lot.

"What happened?" She asked, as Lily moved onto the other teens. She didn't speak until they were all awake.

"I was hoping you knew. You all screamed out in pain and collapsed at the same time."

"All I remember is getting a shooting pain through my body, and then I woke up here." Ron said, rubbing his head.

Did that happen to all of you?" The others nodded. "Ok, I'm going to get James to see the Elders and see what happened. Will you be ok for a few minutes?"

Yes mum." Harry said. Lily smiled at him and left the room. Harry turned to the others. "Ok, does anyone else feel a power rush in them?"

"Oh good, it's not just me. I have no idea why we're having this. Theories, people?" Ginny asked.

Hermione looked deep in thought. 'Maybe we had some of our magic bound. No, why would they be released all at the same time?' She thought.

"I dunno Hermione. You're the boffin." Ron said.

"Ronald, I haven't said anything yet." Hermione said huffily. 'What is up with him?' She thought.

"Nothing is bloody up with me." Ron said.

"What are you going on about Ron?" Ginny asked, giving him a strange look.

"Yeah, Hermione hasn't said anything yet." Harry told him. Ron paled.

"You mean to tell me that you didn't hear her say anything about magic being bound?"

"How did… Ron, I thought that through in my head. I never said that out loud." Hermione said, paling a little herself.

"But I heard it." Ron said, looking away, confused.

Lily returned. "Ok, James just went up to talk to the Elders. What's wrong?" She asked, seeing their faces.

"Ron heard Hermione think something, and Ginny and I didn't." Harry informed her.

"You have a power? How is that possible? Usually wizarding families don't get individual powers. Do any of you have them too?"

"We don't know. Maybe you should go tell James and the Elders? Hermione said. Lily smiled.

'She's so sensible sometimes. I should go. But do I just out and say it?'

"Just out and say it. Just ask oh do you know why that Ron is suddenly psychic?" Ron said, annoyed.

"I see what you mean with the reading mind thing. Right, I shouldn't be long." She orbed out.

"Ron, I think that you can read anyone's mind, not just my mums and Hermione's. What am I thinking right now?" Harry said. 'If you can hear this, then you have to kiss Hermione. On the lips.'

"I'm not even going out with her yet Harry!" Ron exclaimed. Harry smirked.

"Heard me then. Well, you have to then. Go on."

"What did you say Harry?" Hermione asked, curiously.

'Don't tell her Harry. Please don't tell her.' Ron willed to be in his friend so he could stop him. Then suddenly, he was looking at himself, who appeared to be in a meditation state, his eyes half open. 'What the hell is going on?' He thought.

* * *

**Ooh, Ron has a power! Who likes it? A cookie to the first person to figure out what happened and another to the first who guesses who the Elder was, although you won't find out who that was until the end of this story. And also the next chapter dedicated to the first person to tell me** **what '_Sen Odem Rahc Citen Ikeh Tes A Eler'_ means. So** **review and tune in soon for the next instalment of Harry Potter and the Last Battle!**


	4. Kinetic Charmed Ones Revealed

**I can't be bothered to give just one person a cookie, COOKIES FOR ALL! And congrats to everyone who guessed the Elder correctly, it was only one person. I have to tell you though, you won't find out who it was until the end of the story, as I said last chapter. Well, lets get back to the moment people! POWERS, YAYNESS!

* * *

_Review Replies_ **

ellz ellz - You'll find out powers here, hope everyone likes them!

NewGirlOnTheBlock - I've updated, was it quick enough for ya?

DrusillaBraun - Yes, the Elder is a dude (and SONOT a demon), the mysterious person watching James might be a dude or dudette (I know the mysterious person wasn't in your review, but it was just to claify). There are two sets of Charmed Ones, the original ones (the Halliwell sisters) and the Kinetic Charmed Ones. And Ron may kiss Hermione, but I'm not telling so NYEH!

darkcelestial20 - Yes they are and the Elder is correct, but don't tell anyone! It's supposed to be kept a secret!

LordoftheRingsandHarryPotterGirl - Hope you like this chapter!

Lycan Lamia - '_Sen Odem Rahc Citen Ikeh Tes A Eler'_ means _'Release The Kinetic Charmed Ones'_. Pretty clever aren't I? Well, I just took the inspiration from the mirror of Erised. Look out for 5 in your inbox soon! and you are kind of repeating your feedback in the review, not that I mind, but I just wondered if you knew.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Kinetic Charmed Ones Revealed

* * *

**

_**Last time…**_

"_What did you say Harry?" Hermione asked, curiously._

'_Don't tell her Harry. Please don't tell her.' Ron willed to be in his friend so he could stop him. Then suddenly, he was looking at himself, who appeared to be in a meditation state, his eyes half open. 'What the hell is going on?' He thought.

* * *

_

_Still At Godric's Hollow…_

'How the hell? Erm, Harry? Can you hear me?' Ron thought out loud, thinking if he was in Harry's body (He assumed so at least as Harry was the only one who was facing him) then Harry could hear him.

'Ron? I can hear you.' Harry's voice filled Ron's 'head'. 'I'm kind of stuck here, I can't move anything and you are in my mind. Do you mind, oh I don't know, getting out?' He half shouted the last part.

'Harry mate, I have no idea how I got in your mind in the first place.' Ron tried to take himself out and he was looking back at Harry now, who seemed confused.

"What just happened with you two?" Ginny asked.

"I was willing Harry not to tell Hermione, then I found myself in his mind. Please let your mum and dad come back soon. I want to know what's wrong with me."

"Ron, you have a power. That's really rare in wizards. Usually it's just Wiccan witches that receive them, and they're hereditary." Hermione said.

"Is there anything you don't know?" Ron snapped. He was getting frustrated about this power.

Hermione glared mentally at him, trying to keep her exterior looking calm. Her interior was pissed off, but unknown to her, something was happening around her.

"Wow, did it just get a lot warmer around here?" Ginny asked taking her jacket off and putting it on the back of the couch she and Hermione were sitting on.

"What are you talking about Gin? It's still cold." Ron said. "Hermione, is it warm in here or just Ginny imagining things?"

"It is warm, Ronald. Come here and feel it." Ginny got up to drag Ron over when she shivered. "Wow, it is cold here. But it was warm next to Hermione. Come feel." The two boys walked over with Ginny to Hermione.

"Ok, you weren't kidding Ginny. Hermione do you feel anything?" Harry asked.

"No, I'm at an average temperature at the moment." Her pissed off mood was suddenly disintegrating.

"Ok, now it got cold. What is with the temperature?" Ron asked.

"What are you talking about, I'm still warm." Hermione said.

"Well, I'm cold again." Ginny reached for her jacket when James and Lily orbed back in.

"Sirius, Remus come in will you." James called out. The two Marauder 'brothers' came in the room.

"Right, I didn't get the whole thing, but James did, so he is going to explain." Lily said. She, Sirius and Remus took a seat on the couch, while James stood in front of them.

"Obviously you've all heard of, or met, the Charmed Ones, but there is something going on. About new Charmed Ones. These new Charmed Ones are to be known as the Kinetic Charmed Ones, or Kinetics for short. They each have a power that is a kinesis power." He paused for questions. There were none so he continued.

"These four Kinetics are part of the wizarding world. And the reason they are in Wizarding families is because of the original Charmed One's ancestor, Melinda Warren. In the late 1600's, she was burned at the stake for being a witch, probably one of the few times they caught a real witch."

"As she burned, she made the prophesy of the Charmed Ones and her magic was released. It broke into four, one going into her daughter, Prudence, but the other three went into random families, which just so happened to be one mortal family and two wizarding families."

"So, the families suddenly had powers?" Sirius asked.

"No. They remained dormant until the time came for them to be released. And the powers were released today into those four people. The powers they will have are Biokinesis, the ability to change DNA or living body tissue, Thermokinesis, the ability to create heat and start small fires, Psychokinesis, the ability to control minds and Electrokinesis, the ability to control electricity."

"Are you trying to tell us that we are these Kinetic Charmed Ones?" Harry asked sceptically.

"Yes. Lily told me of Ron's power, which would be the Psychokinesis. Have any of you shown any of these powers?"

Ginny looked at Hermione, then James. "I think Hermione has Thermokinesis. She made the air around her warmer. When Ron snapped at her actually. Could it be powered by anger?"

"It's possible. Powers are usually activated by one emotion when they are first received. Hermione, could you get in the mood you were in when they said the air went warmer."

"I'll try." 'Anger. Anger. Right. Think of something annoying or something. Come on Hermione.' She tried to think of something that would annoy or anger her.

"Come on Hermione, while the sun is up." Ron's voice filled her ears. He was so impatient. It annoyed her so much sometimes…

"That's great Hermione. The air's a lot warmer than before." Sirius said.

"But I wasn't even thinking of that. I was thinking of how much Ron annoyed me sometimes." The heat grew stronger and expanded to the whole room instead of just a few meters.

"See, I knew that would work. You were annoyed at me because I snapped at you, so if I annoyed you or make you angry, then your power will work."

"So, two down, two to go. Biokinesis and Electrokinesis. Since Electrokinesis is more active, do you want to try that? Ginny first."

"What do I do?" She asked, confused about the whole thing.

"Try to create electricity from your fingers? Try using an emotion."

Ginny held her hand out in front herself. She tried anger, nothing. Frustration, nothing, sadness, nothing. Happiness, scared, envy, nothing, nothing, nothing. She was beginning to think that maybe Harry had it. She looked at Harry, he gave her that lopsided grin that made always her heart melt.

"Ginny! Look!" Harry said, pointing at her hand. She looked to see raw electricity crackling at her finger tips.

"Wow. That's like, Wow." She had thought of Harry when it happened, so what was the trigger? Friendship? "So can I hit anything with this?" She asked.

Lily orbed out. "Try aiming at what Lily brings back, ok?" Ginny nodded. Lily orbed back in with an old fashioned arrow target.

"Just try and aim for the centre, Ginny." Ginny did, keeping Harry and his face, his eyes, his smile, in her mind. She threw the electricity at the target and hit the bull's eye first time.

"Very nice." Ginny said, smiling.

* * *

**Ooh, now all four of them have a power! Ok, how cool is Ginny's power? I loved writing it, but anything with fire is so much cooler (even though its hot). Review or I might set Ginny and her power on you!**

* * *

**BIG BIG REQUEST  
**I'm trying to find a Harry Potter story. Its set after OotP when Hermione and Ginny go back to the Marauders era on a wiccan holidayand fall in love with Sirius and Remus and they have to wait half a year for the next holiday to return to their own time. When they return they discover that Sirius and Remus have remembered everything. Ginny marries Remus and Hermione rescues Sirius from the veil and then they going to get married. I really want to find it so please help! I've read it in the last six months, but I can't find it now.

* * *


	5. Battles And Powers

**Well, another chapter down ((sad face)) but many more to come ((ecstatic face)). Hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

_Review Replies_ **

Lycan Lamia - Glad you loved the powers, don't worry about the story, I'm still keeping an eye out for it!

ellz ellz - I told you the four powers, you know what Ginny, Ron and Hermione can do so Harry must have the last one. Not trying to sound like a smart arse but it came out that way.

DrusillaBraun - You'll get your kiss, eveutally. You can't rush love you know!

PotterPhan21 - Thanks for all the stories, but unfortunatly, none of them were the story that I read. Thanks for giving them to me though. Hope you enjoy this chapter anyway!

nativewildmage - Glad you finally got around to reviewing! Hope you like this chapter!

darkcelestial20 - I'm happy you like the powers! And yes, Ginny's trigger was love and she loves Harry so... The original Charmed Ones won't be appearing in this story, but they will definetly be in the next story!

LordoftheRingsandHarryPotterGirl - Glad you like the chapter! Hope you enjoy the next, and the next, and so on and so forth!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Battles And Powers

* * *

**

_**Last Time…**_

_She looked at Harry, he gave her that lopsided grin that made always her heart melt._

"_Ginny! Look!" Harry said, pointing at her hand. She looked to see raw electricity crackling at her finger tips._

"_Wow. So can I hit anything with this?" She asked._

_Lily orbed out. "Try aiming at what Lily brings back, ok?" Ginny nodded. Lily orbed back in with an old fashioned arrow target._

"_Just try and aim for the centre, Ginny." Ginny did, keeping Harry and his face, his eyes, his smile, in her mind. She threw the electricity at the target and hit the bull's eye first time._

"_Very nice." Ginny said, smiling.

* * *

_

_STILL At Godric's Hollow…_

"So Harry, that just leaves you. Guess you can rid of that scar now."

Harry looked confused. "Huh? What do you mean get rid of it?"

"Well, you have Biokinesis. Which means you can change bits about your appearance, or your whole appearance. You can use it on others as well."

"Like your glamouring?" Lily nodded. "So how does it work?"

"Thought activated on yourself, with a wave of a hand on others. And if you change your appearance to someone who has powers, then you can temporarily use those powers." Harry's grin grew even bigger.

"So if I turned into you, I could orb?" James nodded. "Wicked."

"So, you going to try it, squirt?" James ruffled Harry's hair.

"Don't call me squirt dad." Harry said, grabbing his father's hand away from his hair.

"Ok, I won't call you squirt any more. OK with you?" Harry nodded.

Harry concentrated on the feature he wanted to remove from his exterior. He felt a slight surge and everyone looked at his forehead. He grinned, it must have worked if they were looking at his forehead suddenly.

"Harry, your scar, it's disappeared!" Lily said.

"Has it fully gone?" Harry asked, putting his hand to where it had been. Lily conjured a mirror and Harry looked in it. His scar had well and truly gone, leaving only a slight white lightning bolt like it had been a normal cut and scar. It had not totally gone, but you could hardly see it. "It has! This is so great! But why didn't it fully go?"

"Maybe because it's a curse scar, your magic could get rid of most of it, but the curse was a powerful one so you couldn't remove it all. Maybe when your powers grow stronger, you be able to get rid of it totally." Remus offered his opinion.

"Yeah, the Elders didn't explain everything to me, but I think that's the basic idea." Lily said.

"And speaking of the Elders, they summoned us today, as you know. Apparently, it's time for Harry to 'face his destiny'." James used air quotes for the last three words.

"James! It's true. The Elders have told us that 'It is time for Harry to face his destiny. All of you must help him defeat Voldemort.' They were their exact words. And we figured out that all of you must mean all of us, James and me included."

"Right, so now is the time for me to kill him? Couldn't I at least make it to my 17th birthday?" Harry asked.

"Not right this minute you ding brain." Sirius said. He didn't know when, but it obviously wasn't today. He wasn't that stupid to think that it would be happening as they spoke, no one would really.

"Sirius is right. It is soon though. So we need to get your powers controlled." James told them.

'This totally sucks. Can't I ever lead a normal life?' Harry thought angrily, forgetting that Ron's power would pick up on it.

"No. But what's good about being normal anyway?" Ron whispered to his friend sitting beside him.

"Huh? Oh right. Mind reading." Harry whispered back. "That's creepy."

"You're telling me. I'm the one with the power." Ron replied.

"Harry, hello are you in there?" James waved his hand in front of his face.

"Yeah. Where else would I be?"

"Funny. You need to get your power under control. Each of the adults will take a kid for today, then swap everyday until you can use it in your sleep." James told them.

"First off, we're not kids, we're teenagers and second, how long will this take?" Ron asked.

Harry inwardly snorted. 'Just out and say it, don't ya Ron?' He thought to him. Ron just glared at him and Harry grinned.

"No idea. No more than a couple of weeks though." Lily answered. "We can start today, if you want, or wait until after the party tomorrow?"

"I want to try this power out now." Ginny said, excitedly.

"If I had that, I'd try it out on Malfoy." Ron said and the four Hogwarts students burst into laughter. The elder four smirked but otherwise kept themselves from laughing.

"Ron, you shouldn't be giving her ideas." Harry said. He winked at Ginny, who turned red and gave him one of the rare smiles that made her glow.

"Well, if you want to try it now, we'll go to different rooms, so, who wants who?" James asked.

"I'll take Ginny. That power is best." Remus said.

"Aww, Moony, how come you get the cool power?" Sirius wined. Remus smirked. "Well, I didn't want that one anyway. I'll take Hermione. She can do my dirty work for me." Hermione and Ginny burst into laughter. "What's so funny?"

"You, get me to do your dirty work. I can always set fire to you." Hermione said, a wicked glint in her eyes. One that only usually appeared in James, Sirius or Remus's eyes when they were planning a prank.

"Moving on, Ron would you like to come with me?" James asked. Ron nodded. The three pairs each went to a room each and left Harry and Lily on their own.

"So Harry," Lily said, turning towards her son. "Who do you want to turn into?" Harry grinned.

* * *

**Wouldn't you just love to have that power? It totally rocks, changing into any one. Me, I would change into Drew Fuller's girlfriend (not that he has one at the moment:) lol). A cookie, no a basket of cookies,to the first person to review.**


	6. Discussions And True Feelings Spilled

**Abasket of cookies toDrusillaBraunfor being my first reviewer of the last chapter. Look for a small part near the beginning between Ginny and Remus, it made me laugh when I was writing, lol!

* * *

_Review Replies_**

DrusillaBraun - Lily was hoping to get him, andJames thought that she would too so hetook Ron. The Charmed Ones are confirmed to be in the next story, I promise! There is something going on with Ron and Hermione here so I hope you'll like it! And you were the first reviewer! A basket of cookies for you!

ellz ellz - Thanks, hope you like the chapter!

darkcelestial20 - I know, especially when he's back at Hogwarts.

PotterPhan21 - Sorry, you weren't the first reviewer, but I'm giving you a double chocolate chip cookie for being the only one who gave stories for the one I'm trying to find! Hope you enjoy the chapter!

LordoftheRingsandHarryPotterGirl - I know, the scar is so not good I prefer him without it. It's still there but when you know how when you get a normal scar, you can slightly see it? That's what it looks like now, so it's barely visable!

Lycan Lamia -Erm, please don't stop! The action is coming, it is partially in this chapter and definitly in next chapter! I promise!

* * *

**Chapter 6: Discussions and True Feelings Spilled

* * *

**

_Godric's Hollow..._

While Harry and Lily experimented with Harry's power (making fun of some people who shall not be named), the other three pairs were doing the same with the younger's power. Sirius and Hermione were in the kitchen, Remus and Ginny were in the training room and James and Ron were in library ("James Potter in a library? Willingly? That's new!" Lily had laughed after) and they were all coming on well with their powers. No one had perfected them yet, but that was to be expected as they had only received them that day. None of them saw any of the others until Sirius, James, Remus, Ron and Harry's stomach grumbled, strangely all simultaneously, and they went to get dinner.

Since Lily liked to cook and clean, she and James had found no need to have a house elf. This pleased Hermione since she was still, much to Ron and Harry's horror, campaigning SPEW. She had become less obsessed with it, she had started it in their fourth year, but she now realised that some house elves would prefer to be 'slaves'.

"So how are you getting on?" Lily asked, as the sauce in the pan was bubbling away.

"Well, we managed to destroy most targets but she keeps using it when she is surprised." Remus informed them.

"FYI, not my fault. I can't control it yet." Ginny retorted.

"You almost killed me!" Remus exclaimed.

"You surprised me. I didn't know what was happening." Ginny stuck her tongue out.

"Anyways, moving on. Sirius and Hermione, what about you?" Lily intervened, avoiding anything major.

"She can create some small fires, but only enough to light a candle. She can also heat the whole room." Sirius said. Hermione grinned, proud she had a power, that she was part of the Kinetic Charmed Ones and that she had improved so much with her power.

"So what about you Harry? How's the Biokinesis going?" James asked.

"Pretty good. I can just about use other's powers but mainly orbing and hovering, but I can change without trouble."

"Like Tonks. Our own little Metamorphmagus in the making." Sirius attempted to pinch Harry's cheek, much like an old woman would to a young person, but he moved away quickly.

"I am also a Marauder's son, so don't try it, Paddy." Harry grinned at Sirius' shocked face.

Sirius glared at James. "Did you tell him?"

"James smirked. "That's for me to know and you to beg me for."

"Git." Sirius muttered under his breath.

"Same to you Fluffy." Everyone burst into laughter as they remembered what had happened before the teens had received their powers. Even Sirius was laughing, he did over minor pranks on himself quickly.

"So, Ron, what about you?" Lily asked.

"Well, I can't control the going into people's head, but I can control their powers while I'm in them. I can kind of give them control of the body while I'm in it as well." Ron said proudly.

"What about the mind reading?" Remus asked.

"Err, it's getting better. I'm still getting confused with what people say and what they think."

"That should improve with time. The Elders didn't expect you to master your powers today, you've all done well today." James said. 'And we don't need to tell them about that small little break we took, ok?' James thought to Ron, who nodded ever so slightly with a grin.

"So what next? Keep on with this? Or some Quidditch?" Sirius asked. Harry, Ron, Remus and James suddenly grinned like Cheshire cats.

"Quidditch!" The five of them said. Lily and Hermione rolled their eyes while Ginny looked torn between the two groups.

"Ginny, its ok, you can go with them if you like." Hermione said.

"Ok!" Ginny said as she and the five men ran out of the door quicker than you could say 'Hogwarts'.

"What is it with that lot and Quidditch?" Lily asked.

Hermione giggled. "I dunno."

"Well anyway, care for a little pampering while they're out there, and you can tell me some embarrassing stories about that son of mine?" Hermione copied the boy's grin exactly.

_Harry's room..._

Until 10 that night, the two groups did their chosen activity then went in to relax. The four Hogwarts students went into Harry's room to practice their powers and the four Hogwarts alumni were downstairs talking about the upcoming battle between them and Voldemort.

"HARRY! HIT THE TARGET NOT ME!" Ginny screamed. Harry had taken her form and was practicing using her power. He couldn't use a very high voltage but enough to send what felt like an electric shock through someone.

"Harry, hit the target not me!" He mimicked. Ron sniggered behind them.

Ginny sent a small bolt flying at Harry's ankle, at which he let out a small cry. "Mimic me again Potter and I'll send you to meet the Elders properly."

Harry changed back into himself. "Is that a threat, Weasley?" He shot the Potter grin at her.

"No, that was a promise." She stuck her tongue out at him.

Harry changed into his father, grabbed her and orbed out. All that remained of their presence was a dying scream of "HARRY JAMES POTTER!". Ron looked to Hermione.

"Well, that was unexpected. What do you want to do now?" He asked her.

Hermione took in a deep breath. "Ron, there is something I wanted to talk to you about." She sat down on Harry's bed and Ron followed.

"What's up Mione?" Ron asked, trying not to let her thoughts be heard. "Is something wrong?"

"No, it's just a little difficult to say." She sighed again, looking away from his questioning eyes.

"Hermione, just come out and say it." Ron moved her head so he could look straight into her eyes.

"Ron. Ronald Howard Weasley, I… I love you. I've loved you since third year, I just never realised it. I guess I found out in the past year. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Hermione paused for a moment. Ron looked shocked. "Well, say something. Please." Ron opened his mouth, then shut it again. Hermione stood up. "I knew this was a mistake. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." She turned to leave…

* * *

**Did your jaw drop? Go on, say it. I'm evil for leaving you there. Well, I'll update it soon, unless I get no reviews then I won't update it for days, weeks, months, years, decades, centuries, millenniums, or maybe this week lol! A cookie to the first person who guesses what Ron's reaction will be. And I know I changed Ron's middle name, but I just thought it went better, I only realised after I'd written it that it was because of the director Ron Howard that I thought it went well and I was just too lazy to change it, so that is Ron's full name now, ok?**


	7. More True Feelings

**Thank you to my beta, Lycan Lamia! You're so great hunny!

* * *

**

**Ok, let's all get back to that very tense moment where Hermione told Ron her true and deepest feelings about him. Will he feel the same? Is he in love with someone else? Read to find out…

* * *

**

**This chapter is dedicated to DrusillaBraun, wh has wanted this scene to happen since MPTW.

* * *

**

WARNING!

This chapter is rated F for Fluffiness. If you have an allergy to Fluffiness, I suggest you get over it and read my damn story! Lol!

* * *

_Review Replies (yay, lots of them!)_

ellz ellz - You'll see what Ron will do in this chapter!

PotterPhan21 - I think it was just a relative mentioned and everyone brought it upon themselves to use it as his middle name. I haven't read the books in about 2 months so I couldn't remember, lol!

Lord Leon Tewasoki - Thank you! Glad to see your reviews again!

LordoftheRingsandHarryPotterGirl - Well, you'll see about Ron's reaction in this chapter! Hope you enjoy it.

darkcelestial20 - I know I'm evil with my cliffies, but it just seemed a perfect place to put it, wouldn't you have done the same? Or are you kind?

lilyhermioneevans - Here's the update, enjoy.

DrusillaBraun - Wow, credit to you for the longest review I've got so far! I think that B is the closest, but read on anyway!

Lycan Lamia - Yeah ok, I think that your right about his middle name, but Bilius is such a strange name I just didn't want to use it, lol!

* * *

**Chapter 7: More True Feelings

* * *

**

_**Last Time…**_

"_No, it's just a little difficult to say." She sighed again, looking away from his questioning eyes._

"_Hermione, just come out and say it." Ron moved her head so he could look straight into her eyes._

"_Ron. Ronald Howard Weasley, I… I love you. I've loved you since third year, I just never realised it. I guess I found out in the past year. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Hermione paused for a moment. Ron looked shocked. "Well, say something. Please." Ron opened his mouth, then shut it again. Hermione stood up. "I knew this was a mistake. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." She turned to leave…_

_

* * *

_

Well, lets have a sing song shall we? 999,999,999 bottles of butterbeer on the wall... ((Sees reader's glares)) Ok, lets just get on with the story then, ok? ((More glares)) and I apologise for making the stuff before the beginning of the actual chapter longer than it should have been, please don't kill me...

_

* * *

_

_She turned to leave..._

…when Ron grabbed her arm.

"Hermione. I love you too. I've loved you since first year. I've never told you because I thought you might not feel the same way. Mione, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, never miss a moment, you're my first and only love. I love you Hermione Jane Granger and I never want to be apart from you." Hermione had tears in her eyes.

"I didn't think that you would feel the same." Hermione threw her arms around him and he returned the embrace. "Oh Ronald." She whispered into his shoulder.

They parted and looked into each others eyes. Ron moved his lips towards her and they kissed softly. They parted for a few seconds then were pulled into a longer kiss.

Harry (back to his normal look) and Ginny entered the room through the door 5 minutes later (they had only been in the attic) and Ron and Hermione were still kissing, but had moved over to the bed.

"Woah!" Ginny shouted, startling the two teens. "What's going on?"

"It's about bloody time mate." Harry said, grinning. "The signs have been there since fourth year. And it means I win that bet! Yes!" Harry punched the air.

"Its only 20 galleons for Merlin's sake Harry. Your family are loaded any way." Ginny told him, hitting his arm.

'What is it with your sister and violence Ron?' Harry thought to Ron, who smiled.

"Don't ask me Harry." Ron said, forgetting Harry had thought it to him.

"What did you ask him, Harry?" Ginny looked at him.

"Nothing much. Don't worry about it Ginny." Harry said quickly. Ginny narrowed her eyes at him but said no more.

"So, were you just waiting for the right moment Ron, or was it just because we left?" Ginny asked.

"Actually, it was me. I told him everything and he felt the same way." Hermione said, still holding Ron's hand. They looked at each other and kissed again.

"You know, for two people keeping their feelings in for so long, you sure know how to start." Ginny said. "And its really sickening watch my best friend and my brother snogging."

Harry grinned. "I think you had better get used to that Gin, by the looks of them two." They parted and Ron glared at Harry.

"Take that back Harry." Ron said. Harry shook his head so Ron entered his head.

'RON! GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HEAD NOW!' Harry screamed in his head. Ron stuck his mental self's tongue out at him.

"Harry is very sorry but he needs to be elsewhere. I will be taking over from him for a while." Ron said out loud in his own voice, which made the two girls jump.

"Ronald Howard Weasley, get out of Harry this instance!" Hermione shrieked.

"And if I don't?"

Hermione went up to his ear and whispered, "Then you don't get to sneak into my room tonight, for some private time." Predictably, he was out of there quicker than a firework.

"Hermione, next time you do that, make sure I can't hear you first." Harry said, making Hermione blush. "Once you get going you really don't waste time do you?"

"Eugh, Harry please. I don't need to hear about my brother like that!" Ginny covered her ears.

"Sorry Gin. Didn't mean to scar you for life. But I had to listen to it." Harry shuddered.

"Shut up Harry." Ron said.

"No you shut up."

"No you!"

"NO! You!"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" Hermione and Ginny shouted at the same time.

"Sorry Mione." Ron said.

Sorry Gin." Harry said.

"Now, I'm going to bed. If I hear either of you again, then I will make sure that the offer of Ginny's will stand." Hermione stormed out of the room. Harry looked to Ron.

"Not going after her?"

"With her like that? I…" He stopped as Hermione said something in his head. "On second thoughts, I'm gonna turn in early too. G'Night." He flew out of the room quicker than a bullet.

"I think I don't want to know." Harry said and Ginny nodded in agreement.

"I think my mind would have been scared. Well, now what?" Ginny asked, sitting on Harry's bed.

"Ginny. Erm, since… well, I need to ask you something." Harry said. 'Merlin, this is difficult.'

"What is it Harry?" Ginny asked. 'Oh my Merlin. Is he going to say what I think he's going to say?'

"Well, Ginny, let me just say it. How do you really feel about me?"

"Harry, I… What do you mean?"

Harry sighed, running a hand through his already messy hair. "You know how I mean. Do you like me, like a lot?"

Ginny's eyes glistened. "Harry, I've loved you since you saved me from the Basilisk. I thought it was just a crush, but then you saved me in the Ministry last year and I knew it was love. I haven't told anyone except Hermione. I love you so much, why else would I always be round here?"

Ginny I love you too. I love the way you looked so innocent when your mum helped me through the barrier in my first year. I love the way your hair glistens in sunlight, the way your eyes sparkle when you smile. You have helped me when I needed it. I love you, Ginevra Molly Weasley, and I never want to miss a moment of your life." Ginny jumped into his arms and they both hugged each other. Then , like Ron and Hermione had done just less than 10 minutes before, they kissed, but they didn't have to try twice. And it lasted a LOT longer, until they had to breathe.

"Wow. That was so, wow." Ginny said.

"Tell me about it." Harry replied, tucking a stray hair behind her ear. They sat on Harry's bed and spoke for hours until they fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

**Ahh, a whole chapter filled with lovely fluffiness! Well, I had to get them all together eventually!**


	8. Harry Birthday To You Part 1

**Well, the joyous occasion has arrived, Harry's birthday! Hope you enjoy the next few chapters, they are all about his birthday and will be in around 4 parts. The party will be after these chapters, so read on and discover what happens…**

**Disclamer: I don't own Charmed or Harry Potter.

* * *

_Review Replies_ **

ellz ellz - Hermione said something that Harry and Ginny would not have liked to have heard, if you get my drift...

DrusillaBraun - Glad you liked it, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

LordoftheRingsandHarryPotterGirl- He's not always going to read minds, well, I'm trying not to write him like that. There will be a few times, nut not many.

Lycan Lamia - Looking forward to reading both of them!

PotterPhan21 - Sorry, please don't hate me:( But I have to warn you in advance, there will be the use of the F word a lot in chapter 13. I think that it's nessacary there, but looking over chapter 7, I could have used a different word.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Harry Birthday To You Part 1

* * *

**

_Harry's Bedroom…_

Ginny awoke to find herself in her clothes from the day before. She also realised that she was not in her bedroom at Godric's Hollow, but Harry's room. She also found herself in Harry Potter's arms. She smiled as she remembered what had happened the night before. She got off the bed as quietly as she could and went down to her room. Apparently Hermione had spent the night in Ron's room too, as she came out of the room next door just as Ginny was walking past.

"Oh Hello Ginny, I was just…"

"Save it Hermione. I did the same thing with Harry. It's not a big deal, staying in his room you know." Hermione grinned.

"You finally told him?"

"Well, he actually asked me how I felt about him, so I told him then he told me that he felt the same." Ginny's eye came over dreamy. "Then we kissed."

Hermione squealed. "Oh Ginny, I'm so happy for you. You and Harry are a great couple."

"Like you and Ron. And I think you win the bet." Hermione looked confused. "Fred and George. You bet them when me and Harry were going to get together and you said by Harry's 17th birthday and this happened last night so…"

"How did you find out about the bet?"

"Well, we, meaning mostly Harry, kind of bet on when you and Ron were going to get together and they let it slip about your bet."

"Who won your bet?" Hermione asked.

"Harry. He said by the end of this year, I said by your graduation and the twins said by the end of last term."

"Yeah, remind me to get that from your brothers later." A voice came from behind them. The girls turned to see Harry and Ron standing there, grins on their faces. "Anything else you want to gossip about ladies?"

"How long have you been standing there?" Ginny asked.

"Since you came out." Ron said. "Harry used the door to my room."

"There isn't a door between your rooms."

"Yes there is, you just don't know about it." Harry told them. "Didn't think you'd be up at the crack of dawn. Maybe I should call you Lil Red Rooster." Ginny gave him a glare.

"We'll find the door. And don't call me that again." Ginny said. "Anyway, happy birthday." She hugged him and gave him a kiss.

"Happy birthday Harry." Hermione also hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Trying to steal my girlfriend already, Potter?" Ron joked.

"Yeah, I really want to risk the wrath of Ginny don't I?" Ginny hit Harry's arm. "Hey, I was joking."

"Well, what do you say we go downstairs?" Hermione said. Everyone was in agreement so they started down the stairs.

* * *

_The Living Room At Godric's Hollow…_

"Get that banner up quick." Remus said in a hushed voice. James and Lily were putting the banners up, using their hovering power. Remus was on lookout and Sirius wasn't even up.

"We're going as quickly as we can Moony, keep your knickers on." James said. They finished putting the banner up and floated back to the ground. "And where the bloody hell is Padfoot?"

"Do you need someone to go give him a wake up call?" Remus got a Marauder glint in his eye, something that had only started to happen again since James and Lily returned.

"Mr. Prongs asks Mr. Moony what he will be doing to Mr. Padfoot to wake him up today."

"Mr. Moony says he doesn't know yet, but he may jump on him."

"Ms. Clip says that if Mr. Prongs and Mr. Moony don't get Mr. Padfoot up soon, then he will miss Harry's birthday."

"Mr. Prongs agrees with Ms. Clip and suggests that Mr. Moony goes get him."

"Do you always talk like that dad?" Harry asked, leaning on the doorframe, Ginny next to him with Ron and Hermione standing behind him.

"Yes they do. It's rather annoying at times." Lily said. "Happy birthday Harry." She hugged him.

"Happy birthday squirt." James said, giving him a hug, then ruffling his hair.

"Dad! Leave my hair alone!"

"Harry, it's messy all the time anyway" Ginny said. He stuck his tongue out at her.

Remus gave him a hug. "First birthday you'll remember with your parents, excited?"

"Yeah. Course. So, are you actually going to get my lazy godfather out of bed?"

"Well, not me. Moony is though." He turned into his wolf Animagus form and ran out of the door. James shook his head and smiled.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1, and… Cue Sirius."

"REMUS BLOODY JOHN LUPIN!" A shout echoed throughout Godric's Hollow. "I AM GOING TO MURDER YOUR FURRY LITTLE BODY!"

"How did you know that James?" Ron asked.

"All goes with knowing Remus and Sirius for over half your life, even if we were technically dead for most of that time." He said.

"Morbid James. On Harry's birthday." Lily sighed. "Same old James, dead or not."

"You spent the past 16 years with just me and you realise this now?"

Lily was about to reply when Remus came in, with a dreary looking Sirius in tow.

"Good afternoon Sirius. Just in time for Christmas I see." Lily said, smiling.

"Think your so funny don't you? You'd be like this if you had a fat mutt just jump on you and start licking your face."

"I wasn't when you did it to me the day you were announced innocent." Harry remarked.

"That was then, this is now. Happy birthday kiddo." He gave Harry a hug.

"Thanks."

"So, what happened last night with you four?" James got a wicked grin on his face.

"What do you mean?" The four Kinetics asked at once. 'Oh my god, he knows.' Harry, Ginny and Hermione thought to Ron at once.

"OW, guys. Ears still hurt even if it's in my head you know." Ron said. "And I agree."

"Agree with what? James, what did you mean?" Lily asked.

"Well, I may have seen some things last night involving Ron and Hermione, then Harry and Ginny."

"YOU WERE SPYING ON US?" The Kinetics shouted at once.

"You spied on the children? What are you, a peeping Whitelighter?" Lily yelled.

"You can't say that you weren't tempted, can you Lily?" James retorted.

"You spied on our child having an intimate moment…" Lily realised what she had just said.

"YOU TOO?" Harry yelled.

"Well, I didn't want your father doing anything stupid, so when he came out of your room, I went in to make sure there were no pranks being planned and you and Ginny were, well, I didn't mean to."

"It's our privacy that was invaded."

"Harry, calm down, it was just kissing. Me and your mother were the same at that age." James said.

"Did NOT need to know that!" The Kinetics said.

_To Be Continued…

* * *

_

**Well, another chapter over and done with. I disclaim one line from Charmed, guess which one and you get a cookie AND the next chapter dedicated to you! Lucky people, so get reviewing and tell me that line!**


	9. Harry Birthday To You Part 2

**I was going to update this yesterday night, but I went out to the Square (a club for all ages) and I didn't get a chance, so I'm updating two chapters straight away, which would have been yesterday, and one later today. It will be by 10pm, so the next 7 hours look out in your inboxes! ****And congrats todarkcelestial20 for guessing the 'What are you, a peeping Whitelighter?' line was the line from Charmed. This chapter is dedicated all of my lovely readers! Well, on with the story!

* * *

_Review Replies_ **

LordoftheRingsandHarryPotterGirl - I know, its totally sick, I know I hate it when my parents suddenly come out with things like that in the 'talk'. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

ellz ellz - Thanks, hope you enjoy!

darkcelestial20 - Well done, you got the quote right. But it wasn't that episode. It was the beginning of season 4 when Paige still lived at her loft and Leo had to check up on her to make sure she was safe. I love the episode and I was watching it as I wrote this and I thought it just had to go in!

* * *

**Chapter 9: Harry Birthday To You Part 2

* * *

**

_**Last Time…**_

"_YOU TOO?" Harry yelled._

"_Well, I didn't want your father doing anything stupid, so when he came out of your room, I went in to make sure there were no pranks being planned and you and Ginny were, well, I didn't mean to."_

"_It's our privacy that was invaded."_

"_Harry, calm down, it was just kissing. Me and your mother were the same at that age." James said._

"_Did NOT need to know that!" The Kinetics said.

* * *

_

_Godric's Hollow…_

"Well, it's true." James said.

"Believe me, it was true. I'm still having flashbacks." Sirius said, mock shivering.

"Oi, shut it Padfoot."

"Moving on from what happened last night, who's ready for breakfast."

"You offering then Remus?"

"You see, funny thing is that I'm a lousy cook and your pancakes just taste so nice Lily…"

Save it, Romeo." Lily laughed. "I'll do breakfast. Just wait to open your presents Harry. I haven't seen you open presents since you were one." Lily walked into the kitchen, a huge smile on her face.

"So, kissing in your room Harry. And with Ginny, of people." Sirius said, smirking. "Well, it had to happen eventually. The signs have been there for years."

"How come everyone else saw them and we didn't?" Ginny asked.

"Well, it was the same with Ron and Hermione. Everyone saw what a great couple they made except them."

Oh my… So now our love lives are sorted out, can we celebrate Harry's birthday?" Hermione said.

"Fine by me. I haven't been with him on his birthday since he was one. Man that seems like so long ago, you were so cute and sweet. What happened?" James said grinning.

"I grew up to look like you." Harry copied his father's grin, which not surprisingly was quite easy.

"Are you saying that like it's a bad thing?"

"No. Of course not. But I do have one little complaint though. What's with the hair?"

James shook his head. "Forget about that. The Potter men have had messy hair for as long as we can remember. But not the women."

"Really? That's no fair."

"Yeah, and about the women Potter men marry. They are always red heads." Harry and Ginny's eyes widened.

"You're joking?" Harry asked.

"No I'm not. My mother was a red head, my grandmother, for generations its been that way." James smirked at the look on his son's face. "You know why I'm telling you this, don't you?"

Ron and Hermione had smiles on their faces. "I think we know." Ron said, Hermione saying it in his mind.

"Are you saying that I'm gonna marry Ginny?" Harry asked. James, Remus and Sirius got huge grins on their faces.

"Well, not specifically Ginny, but a red head none the less. You are going out with her aren't you?" Harry slowly nodded. "Well, the way you are with her…"

"I've seen it for year's kiddo. Since your fourth year, well that's about where I could only see it from. But last year in the Department of Mysteries, there was some definite love seen there." Sirius grinned.

"Yeah, then you nearly gave me and Harry a heart attack when Bellatrix hit you with that spell and you almost went on a one way trip through the veil." Remus said.

"Yes, but that was sorted by Jamie boy here." James narrowed his eyes at Sirius.

"Don't call me Jamie boy." Sirius stuck his tongue out, which James returned.

"You two are so immature." Ron quipped.

"Am not!" Sirius and James said at the same time, crossing their arms like small children would, then grinned the same grin.

"That just proves the point." Harry said.

"Harry, when you get to our age, you and Ron will be exactly the same. Hell, when you're our age, we still will be." Sirius told him with amusement. "Unless James dies on me again."

Lily smiled as she made breakfast. James and Sirius were like an inseparable pair. It nearly killed James again when he couldn't talk to him until the right time came. And Sirius, well Sirius in Azkaban for all those years, it was torture enough to just watch him. But they helped along the way, with an excuse to break out, with the Dementors, the veil. She was serving the food up when her thoughts were interrupted by an owl flying in through the open window. Attached to its leg were four letters, from Hogwarts Lily knew because of the crest showing. She removed them from the bird's leg, who ruffled its feathers and flew away. She saw Dumbledore had sent Ron, Ginny and Hermione's letters, he must have known they had stayed round. She saw three of the letters were slightly thicker than the other one and she smiled. She quickly took them into the other room with the breakfast floating beside her.

"Hogwarts letters for all. Sorry boys, you've left." She said, keeping in a laugh at seeing James, Remus and Sirius coming to get a letter, as a joke. She passed them out to the Kinetics and saw a confused look from Harry.

"Why is this thicker than usual?"

"Open it Harry." James then realised what was going on. Harry opened the letter and two badges fell to the ground. He picked them up and a huge grin fell on his face and James'.

"YES! My son is Head Boy! I knew he would be! What's the other badge?" But Harry was too preoccupied reading the letter to hear him.

* * *

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are pleased to tell you that you have been chosen to be this year's Head Boy. You will meet with the prefects and Head Girl on the Hogwart's Express and you will have private chambers with the Head Girl. This year's Head Girl is Hermione Granger also of Gryffindor._

_We are also pleased to tell you that you have chosen to captain Gryffindor's Quidditch team. We are introducing a vice captain for each house this year. The vice captain, in case you are unable to fulfil your duties on occasions and who will take over when you leave Hogwarts, is Ginny Weasley. You must prepare tryouts for the available places on the team by the 10th of September._

_Well done with your achievements. We look forward to seeing you on the 1st of September._

_Signed_

_Minerva McGonagall

* * *

_

Harry looked up at his father and said quietly, "I'm Head Boy and Quidditch captain." James' eyes bulged.

"YOU'RE JOKING?" Harry shook his head and grinned. He showed him the two badges. "My boy is Head Boy AND the Gryffindor Quidditch captain! I'm the happiest man alive!"

"James, stop making a fool of your self." Lily barked.

"Lils, he's been doing that since he was born. Leave him to it." Remus said, watching James and Sirius dance around, making Harry very embarrassed.

"Dad!" He whined.

"Harry, its not every day that a father gets to celebrate his son's achievements and today is a day that I do."

"Well, if your busy doing that, we'll have FOOD over here." Lily had said the magic word.

"Food?" Sirius and James both stopped and ran over to the sofas.

"You two are hopeless." Lily said, shaking her head.

"You only realise this now?" Remus, James and Sirius said at the same time, making the rest of them burst into laughter.

They ate until they could eat no more, then Harry got his presents.

"We have to make up for 15 years worth of lost presents and this years present you've had. The portkey, it's a Potter heirloom passed down when the eldest child turns 17. But you have a lot more to come." James said.

"Cool, what else is coming my way then?" Harry asked, curious. He was never greedy, which came with 10 years without any presents from the Dursleys.

"Well, we were going to get you a broom for when you got your Hogwarts letter, but it seems Sirius got you that in your fourth year. So instead, we are going to give you this. Its kind of like most of the presents we were going to get you rolled into one."

James orbed out and back in with a slim but wide box.

"Open it." James and Lily were both grinning. Sirius and Remus didn't even know what they had got him, so it would be a surprise for all of them.

Harry grinned and opened the box. He gasped when he saw what was inside…

* * *

**Ooh, go on, say it. I'm mean for leaving you hanging there! But I love my cliffhangers soo much! Well, do I give a damn if you hate them? Well, the next update is right here, click on the little buitton at the bottom cosI saidI was updating two together!**


	10. Harry Birthday To You Part 3

**Well, part 3 of this chapter, I would have had some super huge chapter but I'm keeping my chapters quite short and that is the way I like all my chapters, so NYEH! And a big thanks to my beta, Lycan Lamia. Also, I haven't had anyone write a oneshot about the Lily/JAmes fight from back in MPTW. You can still do, go back and check the challenge I set in I think chapter 9.

* * *

**

**Chapter 10: Harry Birthday To You Part 3

* * *

**

_**Last Time…**_

"_Well, we were going to get you a broom for when you got your Hogwarts letter, but it seems Sirius got you that in your fourth year. So instead, we are going to give you this. Its kind of like most of the presents we were going to get you rolled into one."_

_James orbed out and back in with a slim but wide box._

"_Open it." James and Lily were both grinning. Sirius and Remus didn't even know what they had got him, so it would be a surprise for all of them._

_Harry grinned and opened the box. He gasped when he saw what was inside...

* * *

_

_Godric's Hollow..._

He saw inside there was a large framed parchment which, at the top, read Potter. It was a huge family tree and looked elegant he didn't want to touch it.

Sirius looked gob smacked. "You're giving him the family tree? Wow, James, go all out, I'm impressed mate." He smacked him on the back.

"That is quite thoughtful James." Remus said.

"Yeah, well it is the most prized heirloom of the Potter family and I think that Harry deserved it. He grew up knowing nothing about my side of the family, who were his grandparents, great grandparents, so this is to give him that history."

Harry looked up at Lily and James. "I love it. Thank you so much." He got up and hugged them both.

"You're welcome Harry. Now, about this tree, it will show you who married who, when they were born, died, well in our case it was taken off because we are back on Earth, and what is happening at the current moment so that would be, for example, someone who is dating someone else or something like that, but it shows up. It also shows engagements and wedding dates." James explained. Harry looked back at the tree and saw by his name, Ginny Weasley with a white line connecting them. "Married lines are gold, children and siblings are red, engagements are bronze and dating is white.

"I think it's great." He saw a faint red line that seemed to be connected to his mum, dad and himself which confused him slightly. He would ask about it later.

"Now, I know that I got you the Firebolt a few years ago, but I couldn't resist this." Sirius grinned. He handed him a present that was obviously a broom. As Harry unwrapped it, his eyes widened.

"This is a Storm Flight. These aren't even on the market yet." He held it and ran a hand along the handle. "How did you get hold of it Sirius?"

"Well, lets just say that I have someone who can get into the inside trade centre." Sirius winked unseen to James. "But they are on the market in a week or two so it can look like you got it straight away to save people asking questions."

"So, why did you buy me this Sirius? Not that I'm complaining but my Firebolt is still working fine."

"Well, I just thought that you could use the newest broom as you are Quidditch captain."

"You knew?"

"Of course, McGonagall has to ask the parent or guardian if they allow it, or any thing to do with Quidditch. Of course when you were at the Dursleys she just asked Dumbledore. So she asked James, who told me and Remus and my present came from that."

"And why did no one tell me about this?" Lily asked. James and Lily looked at each other.

"Well, no offence, and don't orb me to some unknown place, but you kinda blab secrets we tell you." Sirius said.

"I do NOT blab secrets, Sirius Lee Black!" Lily put her hands on her hips and Sirius' face paled a little. One thing that he hated was Lily Potter angry. "James, I don't do I?" James looked around, trying to ignore her. "JAMES!" James flinched.

"Sorry baby, but you do blab some secrets. Not all of them, just some." Lily glared at them.

"If you want to be sleeping in a different room tonight James Harold Potter, then you had better take that comment back."

"Lily baby, you know that I was kidding. Of course you don't blab secrets. You're so wonderful my lovely little Lily flower, my Tigerlily." James kissed her hand.

'My god, James. How low can you get?' She thought. She looked over at Ron and got an idea. 'Hey Ron, do you think that you could kinda possess him for a while, teach him he isn't top dog?' He grinned and nodded. Next thing she knew, James had stopped kissing her hand and stood up properly.

"James, you ok?" Sirius asked.

'James' turned to Sirius. "I'm great Sirius." He grinned seeing his face turn to shock. Ron hadn't used James' voice, he had used his own.

"Ron?" Sirius looked at Ron's body, which looked like he was in a trance. "Why on Earth are you in James' body?"

"Because Lily asked me to teach him he isn't top dog."

'Ron, would you please get out of my bloody head, it's giving me a headache!' James thought to Ron. Ron, like he had done to Harry last night, stuck his mental tongue out at him.

"That is creepy. Ron please get out of him." Sirius said. Ron shook his head and grinned.

'Ron if you get out, then I will let you sneak into my room tonight.' Hermione thought to him. Ron left immediately and left James disorientated.

"Thanks for that Ron." He said, not hearing what Hermione had said, he thought he had left him because Sirius asked him.

"No probs." He said.

"Now that drama is over, shall we get back to the presents?" Lily looked around at everyone and they all nodded.

* * *

**Finally, the end of this very looooong chappie! What did you think of the Family Tree? And what is up with that faint line Harry saw? Hmm, maybe you should review and see. Please review, I love them! And I'll give you all cookies for reviewing, how kind is that? BUT only if you review, ok?**


	11. Party At The Potters

**Well, time to party guys! What do you think is going to happen then? Well, if you read, you'll find out!**

**And Lycan Lamia, where are you?I miss your reviews! Come baaaaack!

* * *

_Review Replies_**

ellz ellz - Glad you liked it! Hope you enjoy this one!

emeraldsgem - Yay, a new reviewer! Welcome Aboard! and Thanks!

darkcelestial20 - Your on the right track with the second idea. Remember, red is forsiblings so it couldn't be because itdidn't know if Lily and James were dead or not. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this one!

* * *

**Chapter 11: Party At The Potters

* * *

**

_Godric's Hollow, Around 7pm…_

"…Happy birthday to Harry, happy birthday to you!" All the guests sang as Lily levitated the cake in. Harry was slightly embarrassed, he never had this sort of fuss on his birthday before. He had received a set of duelling robes from Remus, a signed copy of Quidditch Through The Ages from Ron, lots of DVDs from Hermione (since they had a room with a DVD player now), lots of different stock from the twins shop, Neville had got him a huge book containing lots of DADA spells and Molly and Arthur had got him an unbreakable gold watch.

He had yet to open Ginny's present, but he had waited until after she had opened all of her presents on her birthday just 8 days before. He had got her a gold Claddagh ring, to symbolise their friendship. He had two stones put into the hands, one ruby and a sapphire ("Ruby for your birthstone and Gryffindor. Sapphire for your eyes and your favourite colour." He had told her). She now wore it with the crown facing outwards on her right hand, meaning she had a special commitment to someone. And now, after the cake had been finished, they were going somewhere more private, Ginny's suggestion.

About 15 minutes later, Harry and Ginny made their way out to the gardens out the back. It was beautiful and scenic and had the privacy they wanted.

"So, why did you want to come somewhere private then? Going to kidnap me?" Harry joked.

"Harry, I wanted to give you this in private because, well I was going to ask you out here but it looks like we got that out of the way last night." Harry smiled at her, that grin that made her heart melt over and over again. "I was going to give you the present, then ask you. So I'll give you the present and ask you something after anyway." She produced a small box from her pocket and gave it to him. He opened it and grinned. It was a Claddagh ring, gold like the one he had got her. It also had two stones in. A ruby and an emerald.

"Wow Ginny. This is amazing, how we got the same present for each other."

"Yeah I know. I had the ruby for you're… our birthstone and for Gryffindor and the emerald is for your eyes. It's not far off, the colour you know."

"Thank you Ginny. This is such a nice present." He put it on his middle finger on his left hand, the crown facing outwards, symbolising that he was committed to someone who he loved very dearly. As Harry put his on, Ginny changed hers from her right hand to the left, to show she felt the same as him. Then he kissed her. Not just a peck on the cheek, it was a full on snog (**A/N: Woooooooooh! Once they get started, there is no stopping them is there?)**. It seemed like it lasted forever until they heard Ron shout "Harry! Ginny! Where the hell are you both?" from the direction of the mansion. They parted, still looking into each others eyes.

"We should go back. Their missing us already." Ginny whispered.

"Yeah." Harry said. 'Ron you git! We were just getting started there!' He thought to his friend, imagining his face when he realised what he had interrupted. He grinned as he and Ginny walked, hands locked, towards the mansion.

* * *

_A Few Hours Later, Around 10pm…_

After Ron had told his brother's about what Harry had thought to him (they had explained about being the Kinetic Charmed Ones when the Weasleys had got there), they sat Harry down in a private room and gave the usual big brother talk, which went something along the lines of this.

George got a lamp and shone it in Harry's face like in a cheesy detective movie.

"So Harry, what are…" George started.

"Your intentions…" Fred continued.

"Towards…"

"Our sister?" They finished together.

"Do you think you could pull the light up first? I can't see a thing except a bright light."

"No Harry! Don't go into the light!" Fred shouted and the twins burst into laughter. Charlie and Bill looked at each other and knocked the twin's heads together while Ron removed the lamp.

"OW!" They said in union.

"You deserved it you dingbats." Bill told them with a smirk.

"So Harry, are you going to answer the question?" Charlie asked.

"What are you intentions towards Ginny?" Ron asked with a grin.

"Well, I love her. I realised that over the years and I would never do anything to hurt her." Harry told them, only a tiny little bit scared. 5 older brothers were very intimidating.

"Well you do know that if you ever hurt her…" Bill started.

"…Then we will hunt you down and kill you." Charlie finished.

Harry gulped silently. "I have no intention of ever hurting your sister. I would rather die than hurt her."

"So, what if you had a choice of giving Ginny over to You-Know-Who or dying. You'd rather die?" Charlie asked.

"Yes. Truly and honestly." He replied, feeling sick of Ginny in Voldemort's hands. Again.

"Will you always protect her with your life? Swear on your life that you would keep her safe?" Bill asked him.

"I swear on my life and magic I would protect her and keep her safe from everything." Harry said as confidently as he could. His confidence was falling slightly though.

The Weasley brothers looked at each other. "I think he passed the test." Ron declared. "Welcome to the family, mate." The five Weasleys shook Harry's hand.

"I'm not marrying her, we're just dating." Harry protested.

The Weasleys looked at each other. "Right…" They said in union and in a patronising way.

"Harry, we all know…" Ron said.

"That you and Ginny…" Charlie continued.

"Have always been…" Bill said.

"And will always be…" Fred continued.

"Soul mates." George concluded.

Harry looked at them strangely. "You had that too well rehearsed. It's like Fred and George but five of them."

"Are you saying…" Fred said.

"You don't like…" George continued.

"The way we speak?" They concluded together.

"Hmm, let me see… yeah." Harry said.

"Ok, maybe we should return Harry to Ginny before George and Fred do anything." Ron said quickly, not wanted Harry to die by Fred and George.

'Thanks mate.' Harry thought to his oldest friend. He grinned and nodded slightly.

They returned into the party, Ginny asking straight away what had happened. Bill explained with a grin and when she saw Harry grinning she started smiling as well.

"What did you do to him?" Ginny asked her brothers.

"Ginny, he's still here in one piece. You're just lucky that we're great friends with him already, other wise he would have been toast." Ron grinned. Ginny just glared at him. "Ginny, we didn't do anything honestly. And why are you focusing just on me?"

"Cos I want to." Ginny grinned at them all. "So has he passed what ever you were doing in there?"

"Yes Ginny. And no we aren't telling you what it was." Charlie said.

"Well, can I have my boyfriend back now?" She asked. The five Weasley brothers nodded and she grabbed Harry's hand and took him to the other side of the room.

"So what did they really do Harry?" She asked.

"Nothing. It doesn't matter. Like Ron said, I'm still here in one piece." He kissed her on the cheek.

She blushed. "I love it when you do that."

Harry grinned and kissed her again, but this time on the lips.

* * *

**Aww, fluffy much? Well, you like or you don't like, you know you want to press that little blue-purple button in the left corner that says 'Submit Review'. Go on, make my day! Please?**


	12. Training Days And Battle Plans

**Enjoy this chapter, the beginning of the final battle between Harry and ol' Moldywart! And this is going two be another two for one chapter, so two chapters for my lovely readers and twice the reviews for me! Yayness! **

**And just to clarify, I didn't know when Ginny's birthday was but I knew it was around the time of Harry's, so I chose a week before. Sorry if I confused a ton of you!

* * *

_Review Replies_**

darkcelestial20 - As I said, I didn't know when Ginny's birthday was. Glad you liked it though.

LordoftheRingsandHarryPotterGirl - Glad you enjoyed it, hope you like this one!

Alyssa sky Black - Glad you enjoyed and thanks for the long review!

ellz ellz - Thank you and glad you enjoyed the brother bit, lol, I loved writing it, it made me laugh!

PotterPhan21 - We've been having some bad storms too. Glad you liked the interrogation scene!

DrusillaBraun - OMG, you so get an award for the longest reviews! Didn't think of Peter Pan and Tigerlily until you said it, but yeah I remember that now. Of course you gotta love the Weasley twins, they crack me up laughing! And you definitely made my day with the review, and it made me laugh when I first saw how long it was. Thank you!

* * *

**Chapter 12: Training Days and Battle Plans**

**

* * *

**

_Godric's Hollow's Kitchen..._

The party had finished around 4 in the morning and it was about 5 before any of the occupants of Godric's Hollow got into their beds. Hermione fell asleep in Ron's bed, Ginny doing the same with Harry. No one woke up until at least mid day and even then they seemed like the living dead.

"Give me strength, give me caffeine. Give me anything to wake up." Lily said to anyone listening.

"Same here." James said, pouring some coffee out of his wand. Lily conjured a coke, she always had an addiction to it **(A/N: The drink you dingbats, not the drug!)**.

"I've been feeling un well all week, but today makes it so much worse." Lily complained. "I feel like I'm about to throw up any second now."

"Lils, shh! Not so loud. My head feels like its about to split in two." James said, casting an anti-hangover spell.

Sirius soon joined them with Remus and the Kinetics didn't show up until Sirius and James had sprayed them with cold water. That day was basically a 'slouching around' day. **(A/N: I speak from experience. I love these sorts of days where you lounge around in your PJs all day!)** The training was to start the next day.

* * *

_The Next Day, 6am…_

Four shadows crept over the sleeping bodies of the Kinetics Charmed Ones. They each checked their watches then raised their wands and said…

**

* * *

**

"Glacies." Which sprayed ice all over the sleeping bodies.

"F ING HELL!" Was Ron's reply to Sirius.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Was Harry's to James.

"AHHH!" Was Hermione's to Remus.

"AHHH!" Was also Ginny's but she sent a bolt of electricity out at her 'attacker', which was Lily and orbed out before the bolt hit her. She orbed in the other side.

"Ginny, we are so working on your controlling that power." She said. Ginny half grinned.

"Well, not my fault I was attacked at… well what ever time it is." She sat up and yawned. "What time is it anyway?"

"6. But we need to get an early start with the training. So come on, get up!" She waved her hand and the bed covers disappeared.

"Lil-lee! I want to sleep!" Ginny wailed.

"You big baby. Harry's up." Magic words.

"Really? I'll be right down." Ginny said with a grin. Lily left the room, shaking her head and smiling slightly.

10 minutes later and all the occupants of Godric's Hollow were assembled in the living room.

Ron yawned. "Why are we up this early again?"

"Because with the battle coming up, you need to train your powers, thinking about it your duelling could use some work too." James said.

"I didn't even know my clock had a 6am until today." Hermione muttered to Ginny but loud enough for the Marauders to hear. Ginny smiled.

"Well if you don't want to learn how to control your power Hermione, then you're free to go back to bed." Sirius said grinning.

"I didn't say that did I now?" Hermione smiled and yawned.

"Training begins at 7 sharp. Today pairings will be Hermione with Lily, Ron with Remus, Harry with Sirius and Ginny with me. That ok with all of you?" James said. The Kinetics nodded. "Right, well you have 45 minutes to have breakfast, showered and back down here. Go!" The Kinetics ran through to the kitchen as quick as they could.

"What is it with teenagers around food?" Sirius asked. James and Remus burst out laughing and Lily smiled. "What?"

"I think the correct term is what is with teenagers AND Sirius Black around food?" Lily said, James not being able to control himself. Sirius glared for a moment but then started laughing too.

The training consisted of Duelling with Remus, Magical Workout with Lily, Power Training with James and Duelling & Power Training with Sirius. They had training from 7am to 11 am then 1pm until 5pm. The training schedule had the Kinetics with a different adult each day and after a week and a half, they were classified ready. All they needed now was a battle plan.

"We know that by now Voldemort will know you guys are alive, so none of the Death Eaters will be surprised by that. I say that James, Sirius and I go as one and Lily, you take the kids. That way there is a Whitelighter in each group in case we get hurt or need to get out of there." Remus explained. "We go as one when we storm Riddle House, then we will separate. Lily, search for Voldemort with the kids, we will have a rat to take care of before we come join you." Remus' eyes darkened.

"Don't let him get you worked up after everything Moony." Sirius said to his friend.

Remus smiled. "Your right. Save it for the rat himself."

"Yeah, remind me to give him something that will make him regret crossing me." James said.

"Do it for me too." Lily said.

"Guys, can we get back to the plan please? We can work out the 'How to kill Pettigrew' plan later." Harry said, laughing slightly.

"Ok. We need to transport, which is orbing, Harry can use his power to get some of us out if James and Lily are unavailable at any time. We need spells to take down Death Eaters and then some major spells for Voldemort. Does anyone know any books we can get some from?" Sirius asked. Eyes went to Remus and Hermione.

"Why does everyone think immediately of me when the word book is mentioned?" Hermione asked, slightly annoyed.

"Because you're the one with your head in a book every hour of every day." Ron remarked, not knowing what he was doing.

"That is not true Ronald." Hermione glared and the room's temperature increased.

"Hermione, control your powers will you?" Ron told her.

Hermione glared even more and a small fire, about the size of a match's fire, appeared in thin air about half a foot from Ron's face. Ron paled and tried to move away but the fire followed him. "Hermione, can you call this fire off please?" The fire disintegrated. "Wow, can you get it any bigger?"

"Yeah, but it drains me too fast. My power isn't meant to have big fires." Hermione informed him. "And I do have a few spells up my sleeve that we can use." And the conspiring of spells began. Little did Voldemort know that within 48 hours, he would fulfil the prophesy that was predicted 17 years ago...

* * *

**Well, what do ya think? Like, don't like? Well, review anyways! What is wrong with Lily I wonder? Hmm… Any ideas about Peter? Will he fulfil his Wizard's debt to Harry? Next chapter is the battle! Well, probably next 2 or 3 chapters, I couldn't fit it all in one chapter, lol! And remember, two for one!**


	13. Hello Old Friend

**Get ready for encounters, prophesy fulfilments and wicked cool powers and spells in the next few chapters! Hope you like! And if you don't, well you can tell me in your review! No flames though!**

**LANGUAGE WARNING! LANGUAGE WARNING!**

**Language warning, it does get a little extreme, but I think its what is necessary for what is going on. I don't mean to offend anyone, but it I think that what happens deserves the language. It's mainly fk and st a few times too. I hope you don't find it offencesive. Please don't hate me for it.

* * *

**

**Chapter 13: **'**Hello Old Friend'

* * *

**

_Outside Riddle House…_

"Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, to the left with Lily. Attack only the Death Eaters nearest to you, move down the field and attack more but no long ranges. Got it?" James whispered. The said people all nodded.

"Sirius, Remus, to the right with me. Get all of them." Sirius and Remus both nodded. Then to everyone, he whispered, "When you get them, snap their wands and bind them." Everyone nodded. James seemed to be the leader of the whole operation and no one was going to oppose to a man who had fought Voldemort four times **(A/N: If you count _that_ Halloween, then it would be four.)**.

On a count of three, they moved out into the open and sent hexes and curses flying towards the Death Eaters. They had no time to react and fell as the spells came. The 8 people ran down towards the house, pausing only to bind the Death Eaters and snap their wands. The only casualty was Ginny, who had been hit with a cutting curse on her shoulder but Lily healed it.

"Now is where we split up. Since we don't know where Voldemort is right now we have to assume he is in one of the three main rooms. Lily, take the kids to the one in the left wing, I'll take you two to the one in the right. If he's not there, move on to the one in the centre of the house. And remember, don't die." James and Lily grinned which was an invitation for the others to smile too.

"Trust you to try and lighten the mood James." Sirius said.

James shrugged. "It's a gift. Right, so move out." Sirius and Remus grabbed onto James' arm and they orbed out, with the Kinetic Charmed Ones doing the same to Lily.

* * *

_In Riddle House…_

James orbed in with Sirius and Remus in tow, wands at the ready. The room was empty save for one person who hadn't seen them yet. They smirked. They all recognised him, even from the back. James cleared his throat loudly which made the man jump and turn.

"Hello old friend." James said. "It's been a while hasn't it?"

"J...James, S...Sirius, Remus?" Pettigrew lowered his wand, but put it back up when he saw all of them had their wand trained on him. "How have you… been?"

"Well let's see, I spent 16 years dead because of a man I thought of as a brother, and I'm now facing opposite him now." James said with fake cheeriness.

"I didn't…"

"Didn't what Pettigrew?" James hollered. "Didn't mean to betray me and Lily? Or get the fucking dark mark for the love of Merlin? What?"

"James, you wouldn't do anything to me would you? We were all the best of friends…" Pettigrew started but this time it was Sirius who interrupted him.

"BEST FRIENDS? BEST FUCKING FRIENDS? What the FUCK have you been smoking lately Pettigrew?" Sirius roared. "Let's have a think back to everything that happened when you were our 'best friends'. You got the dark mark, betrayed your friends, set me up, let me rot for 12 years, gave Harry a shitty childhood and denied Harry knowing his parents for 16 years of his life! You don't deserve any sympathy you worthless piece of shit!"

"Remus, y…y…you understand don't you?" Pettigrew turned to the werewolf who narrowed his eyes.

"Oh yes of course I do. I understand that you are a worthless piece of scum who never deserved the title of a Marauder. We wasted 10 years being your friend. How long of that were you actually serving Voldemort?" Pettigrew flinched. "What the matter? Can't bear to hear your master's name? Voldemort, Voldemort, Voldemort!" Pettigrew started shaking. Remus summoned Pettigrew's wand and snapped it in half. "That should have been done so long ago. You shouldn't have even been allowed to come to Hogwarts. Or you should have been sorted into Slytherin, instead of tainting Gryffindor, us, Lily and Harry!" Remus yelled at him. Sirius and James looked on with awe.

"Bloody hell Moony, didn't know you had it in you." Sirius said.

"I'll take that as a complement. I think." Remus said. "So what do we do with the rat now?"

"Well we could just kill him." Pettigrew whimpered. "But then we would be sinking to his level. I say we turn him into the ministry and let the Aurors or Dementors have him. Get him out of our hair." James told them. Suddenly, he heard four voices in his head at once. "We have to go. The kids are calling. They must have found Voldemort." Pettigrew whimpered again. "OH GO GET A BLOODY BACKBONE YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF RAT SCUM!"

"James, we need to go to them if they're calling." Remus said. James nodded.

"Hold on." Sirius and Remus grabbed his arm and James began to orb out when Pettigrew grabbed onto his robes.

* * *

_Voldemort's Chambers…_

James orbed in with Sirius, Remus and…

"Pettigrew, what the fuck do you think you're doing?" He growled.

"Well, well James Potter. We meet again don't we?" Said a voice that was really going to push James over the edge. He turned and faced the snakelike face.

"Hello Tom." James said. "Long time no see. How have you been these past 16 years?" James said, with the same mock cheerfulness that he used with Pettigrew.

"James, I don't know how you came to be back amongst the living but I intend to put a stop to that right now. _Avada Kedavra_!" A beam of bright green light shot out of Voldemort's wand, heading straight towards James.

* * *

**((Gasps!)) OMFG, what shall happen next? Review or you don't get the next chapter!**


	14. Prophesy Boy

**Thank you to all my reviewers! You're all so great! So, do you want to find out what happens next? Read on… And the title is a play on the Buffy episode _Prophesy Girl_. And sorry there isn't a bit more detail, my muse was obviously out of town.**

**_Review Replies_**

**ellz ellz - thanks, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**DrusillaBraun - I told you already what happens with james, but here it is anyway!**

**Alyssa sky Black - Here it is!**

**darkcelestial20 - Peter doesn't jump in front of james. you'll see what happens...**

**Eggnotti - I love james, would i kill him, hmm... read and see.**

**PotterPhan21 - glad you liked the chappie!

* * *

**

**Chapter 14: Prophesy Boy

* * *

**

_**Last Time…**_

"_Hello Tom." James said. "Long time no see. How have you been these past 16 years?" James said, with the same mock cheerfulness that he used with Pettigrew._

"_James, I don't know how you came to be back amongst the living but I intend to put a stop to that right now. _Avada Kedavra!_" A beam of bright green light shot out of Voldemort's wand, heading straight towards James.

* * *

_

_Voldemort's Chambers..._

James didn't flinch or show fear at all when the green light hit him. Nor did anyone else. This was all part of the plan. The Unforgivable curses had no effect on Whitelighters. He stumbled back slightly, but other than that, he was un-scathed.

"What? How can this be? You should be dead." Voldemort hissed at James.

"Funny thing about that, I already am. And immortal, so no killing me for you." James mocked him.

"James." Lily hissed. "The kids have been working in here for 10 minutes."

"it's ok Lils. He is so pathetic it should only take them another 5 or 10 minutes to finish him off." Voldemort hissed. "Aww, did I upset ickle Tom?"

"Do you fear me so much you cannot say my true name?"

"But we do say it Tom. Tom Riddle, Tom Riddle, Tom Riddle." Harry said.

"Harry, maybe it is time for you and me to duel now. You remember from our last encounter don't you? First we bow." Harry reluctantly did it.

'Remember, don't do anything until I give the signal, tell the others.' He thought to Ron who quickly got the message around.

Voldemort got the first curse out. "_Crucio_." When it hit Harry, he didn't give in and scream. He held it in, biting hid tongue until it bled. When he fought it off, he sent a slicing hex. A slicing hex was similar to a cutting hex, but lasted longer and made deeper cuts. He put as much power into it as he could before Voldemort threw that off.

"Young Potter. You have much to learn about me. I cannot be defeated by a simple hex."

"Maybe but, but how about eight at once. NOW!" He shouted and the Kinetics and Marauders **(A/N: Not Pettigrew, Lily. I did say in the last story that Lily had replaced Pettigrew in the Marauders. Ok?)** all shouted the same hex Harry had just cast. Voldemort was in terrible agony. One person casting it he could cope with, but eight at once? Harry stopped the hexes and cast the Cruciatus on him. Voldemort smiled as he blocked it easily. He then cast the Imperius curse at James.

'Kill your son.' Voldemort said to him.

"Let me think about that, hmm, NO!" James let out a string of curses (wiarding and swearing)and hexes, only a few actually hitting Voldemort.

"Let's see how brave you are when my followers get here." Voldemort smiled cruelly at them.

"Oh, we already dealt with them. Wands snapped and all." Lily said cheerfully. "Honestly Tom, if that is the best you had, then I'm shocked. I had such high expectations from the man who killed me once already." Voldemort cast the killing curse at her and didn't let emotions show when she showed the same results as James. "Yeah, immortal and all. Well, technically we're still dead but hey, who cares?"

Voldemort narrowed his eyes. "Whitelighters." He said with disgust.

"Your point?" James and Lily said together.

"Well you may be Whitelighters, but can you heal you son from the dead?" He raised his wand at Harry. "_Avada Kedavra_."

Time seemed to freeze in the room as these words were said. Hermione, Ron and Ginny were too shocked to react quick enough, Lily looked furious and felt her heart would break and James, Sirius and Remus seemed about to hex Voldemort into oblivion. Pettigrew looked towards James, Remus and Sirius.

"I'm so sorry, please forgive me for everything." He whispered to them. Then, just before the sickly green light hit Harry, Pettigrew jumped in the way and was hit. He was dead before he hit the ground, died with a smile on his face, knowing he would finally be doing something for the light side.

"You made me kill my servant!" Voldemort's glare looked like it could kill.

"Us? I don't think so Tom." Harry glared at him. "You sent the curse."

"Potter, maybe now we should talk. You and me could do many great things together. There is no good or evil after all, just-"

"Power. Yeah got that last time, Merlin you're like a broken record with that, aren't you?" Harry held back a laugh as he saw Voldemort about to blow. "Tom if there is only power, I wonder how much this spell takes. NOW!" Harry gave the signal for just the Kinetic Charmed Ones to use the ultimate killing curse.

"_Avada Magnifo Kedavra_." They said together. A sickly bright green light shot out of all four of their wands, joined together to become a huge beam and hit Voldemort's chest with enough force to knock him back 10 feet. He fell to the floor, with only a few seconds left to live. Harry leant down and said in his ear quietly, "Welcome to Hell." And with that, Voldemort's life force, reign as a dark lord and most feared man in Britain, hell the world, ended.

The light fighters were quiet for a few moments before the silence was broken by Ginny.

"Wow, it worked."

"It was quite a show. I'm proud of you kids, you used your powers well to weaken him." Lily said.

"What exactly did you do?" Sirius asked, being the nosy person he was.

"Does that matter? Voldemort is finally dead, gone forever. I say we celebrate." James said.

"Do we have to? Can't we, I don't know, sleep for a week or so?" Harry said, Ginny, Ron and Hermione all nodding their heads.

"We need to get out of here quick anyway, Aurors have been trying to get in here for months but the anti-apparation wards stopped them." Remus said.

"Ok then. Hold on everyone." The Whitelighters made sure their charges were holding on before they departed for Godric's Hollow, leaving the Wizarding World the safest it had been in 20 years.

* * *

**Ding dong the wizard's dead, the wicked wizard, the wicked wizard! Did you like my spell? The ultimate killing spell. And the reason they all left quickly was because they didn't want the Aurors knowing it was them that had done it, it was anonymous. One chapter left until The Charmed Professors. Hmm, wonder what that could be about... And who could be in it...?**


	15. Battle Aftermath & Unexpected Surprises

2

**Yayness, I'm kinda happy because I just took an internet test that said my Harry Potter alter ego was Sirius Black! Yay, I got a cool character! It was Sirius, then Ginny, then Harry! My 3 faves! Anyhoo, on with the story! Last chappie peeps. Sad isn't it? Well, enjoy anyways!

* * *

_Review Replies_ **

Nyeh, I loved all my reviews, but I can't be bovered to answer them all personally this time. Thanks to everyone who review chapter 14, and I really hope that you enjoy this last chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 15: Battle Aftermath And Unexpected Surprises

* * *

**

_YOU-KNOW-WHO FOUND DEAD! DEATH EATERS BOUND AND UNCONCIOUS!_

_Last night, You-Know-Who was found at Riddle House in Little Hangleton dead, the _Daily Prophet_ can exclusively reveal. All Death Eaters, save for one, were outside, already unconscious and bound when the Aurors arrived on the scene. But more mysterious than this was the fact that all of them had had their wands snapped._

_You-Know-Who was found with his wand still in hand, but seemed to not be in defensive mode. This is no surprise, but the cause of death seemed to be a more powerful variation of the killing curse. When tested further, it seemed that more than one person had used this new curse, but it could still be as powerful as 10 normal killing curses according to Aurors._

_There was one Death Eater found in the same room as You-Know-Who which was Peter Pettigrew, who had framed Sirius Black and was found to be the true betrayer of James and Lily Potter, who were discovered to be alive just last month._

_Aurors are still unsure of who was responsible for this and are requesting all people involved in this to come forward, to claim their reward. The Minister announced that today become a national holiday to show… Article continued on page 4-9.

* * *

Godric's Hollow's Kitchen... _

"Well, I would say that that was a day well spent." Sirius said, reading the front page of the _Daily Prophet_ out to everyone sitting around the table. It was midday and the only person who remained in bed was Lily.

"It was definitely worth it. The Wizarding world can sleep safe, knowing that Voldemort is all tucked up in Hell." Ginny said, grinning over her cup of tea.

"Yeah, plus when I woke up, I found that I was missing something and it wasn't due to my power." Harry grinned as he lifted his bangs to reveal a scar less forehead.

"But how?" Remus asked.

"Well, Ginny and I were talking about it last night. My scar was a connection to Voldemort right? Well, when he died, the connection broke. And with it, my source of connection, being my scar. Does that make sense?"

"Yeah, perfectly actually." Sirius said.

"Wow, Sirius Black understands something. Front page tomorrow, ladies and gents." James said, getting a piece of toast to the face. "Oi Padfoot, never seen you waste food."

Shut it Prongs, before I shut it for you." Sirius said, munching on another slice, watching the Kinetics have a conversation. "And what are you four nattering on about?"

"None of your business." Ron said. Ever since they had been training, Ron, Hermione and Ginny spoke to Sirius, Remus, James and Lily like they were their friends or parents. It depended on the mood, but life was usually happy under the roof of Godric's Hollow.

"Cheek. I don't think Lily would take that if she were down here." Sirius turned to James. "Where is that wife of yours anyway? Isn't she usually the first one up?"

"I was Sirius." Lily's voice came from the doorway. He was dressed and had her cloak on, well just taking it off. "I've been out. I did leave a note James."

"I know, but I was still worried. Lils, where have you been?" James asked, getting up to hug his wife.

"James, I think you had better sit down." James sat obediently." I've just been to a healer."

"What? Are you ok? Is there anything wrong?" He shot up.

"James sit down, I'm fine it turns out. It's just that, well, lets say that we should start cleaning one of the rooms out. For someone small." Lily smiled as James got what she was saying.

"You're… you're pregnant?" He whispered. Lily nodded. "We're having another baby?"

"Yes, I'm about a month gone." Lily put her hands to her stomach.

"I'm going to be a dad again. Lily, this is GREAT! I'M GONNA BE A DADDY!" He picked up and swirled her around a couple of times.

"What does he think I am the next door neighbour?" Harry murmured to Ron, Hermione and Ginny who all smirked. 'Well, that explains what I saw on the family tree.' He thought to himself.

"Don't worry mate, we still want you." Ron said. Harry smiled and shook it off, going to congratulate his mother.

* * *

_Up 'There' (Otherwise Known As Elderland)…_

Unknown to them, this event was being watched by a group of two up in the clouds by the Window to Earth.

"And this child is the one of prophesy? You are sure?" Zola asked a hooded Elder, the same one that had informed them of the Kinetic Charmed Ones.

"Yes. The woman was with child when she died and this child will be the same one." He informed them.

"We are please with your work. But you shall inform us of any thing that may occur?"

"I will. And if I can decipher the scroll you gave to me, it may take around another month or so unfortunately."

"It doesn't matter, as long as can get it decoded. Just make sure that it done to a high standard." The hooded Elder nodded and Zola left.

The hooded Elder removed his hood and watched for a few more minutes.

"Good luck Lily. Raise your daughter right. We'll see each other soon." Leo smiled to himself. He removed the outer robes to reveal ordinary looking clothes and orbed down to Earth, to see his wife, sons and sisters-in-law. Little did he know how much would change in less than a month...

* * *

**THE END (For Now…)

* * *

**

**OMG, the end is here, and you finally found out who the Elder was. Did any one find it really obvious or really hard? Well please review, I love to hear you comments.**

**And a huge thanks to all of my devoted and beloved reviewers! They are...**

**Mrs.Scott323**

**Lycan Lamia**

**LordoftheRingsandHarryPotterGirl**

**ellz ellz**

**darkcelestial20**

**DrusillaBraun**

**NewGirlOnTheBlock**

**PotterPhan21**

**nativewildmage**

**Lord Leon Towasoki**

**lilyhermioneevans**

**emeraldsgem**

**Alyssa sky Black**

**Eggnotti**

**Thank you for all of your reviews and thank you to all my readers for making my stats a happy page. :) See you in a few weeks for number 3!**

**Next Instalment: The Charmed Professors** (Can you maybe guess who will be in it?)


End file.
